Negotiation
by Kleine Aster
Summary: ...können wir das nun also abhaken und ich machs dir höflich und mit vielen schmutzigen Wörtern auf dem Bett? Ich hab die Handschellen dabei. Kaiba x Joey. Liebe ist Verhandlungssache. Ein Wortduell.


---

**Negotiation**

---

**DISCLAIMER:** Wenn ich YGO besitzen würde, wäre ich Kazuki Takahashi. Wenn ich Kazuki Takahashi wäre, wäre ich aber auch ein Mann und Mitte 40. So betrachtet vielleicht nicht schlecht, dass ich´s nicht bin.

**WARNINGS:** Nur Dialog (wie schräg...). Akuter Missbrauch von All Caps. Ein ziemlicher Haufen schmutziger Ausdrücke. Lange Gespräche über Sex. (Kaiba und Joey halt...) Bisschen Fluff am Schluss, denk ich.

**A/N:** Diese FF enthält eine Menge (dreckiger) Details, die ich mir vorstellen könnte, wenn Seto Kaiba und Joey Wheeler tatsächlich mal das anfangen würden, wofür sie, meiner Ansicht nach, eigentlich wie geschaffen sind – nämlich eine wüste, böse, heimliche kleine Affäre zu haben. G

**WIDMUNG:** Meiner süßen BlueEyesKatsuya, mit der man immer und überall eine schöne Zeit verbringen kann und weil die erste ihr zugedachte FF viiiiel zu kurz war, das zu würdigen. knutscha

**EDIT:** _Die meiste Zeit in dieser FF reden nur Kaiba & Köter, aber zu Beginn befindet sich noch Joeys Freunde-Paket im Raum._

_Für alle, denen es zu schnell geht: die Reihenfolge am Anfang ist Joey – Kaiba – Joey – Yugi – Kaiba – Joey – Tea – Yugi – Tristan – Joey – Yugi – Tristan – Tea – Yugi – Joey (PUH!). Aber danach ist es ein One-on-one. Ähm. Yea. Eine FF mit Denksport. Oh mann._

_----_

„EY! Was fällt dir ein, Kaiba? Du kannst doch n..."

„Guten Abend...Yûgi...Tris...tan...äh, Tea...ich muss mal eine Sekunde mit Wheeler sprechen. Allein. Schön, dass ihr da wart."

„Kaiba, du kannst nicht hier reinstürmen und einfach meine Freunde rausschmeiss...!"

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du all unsere Namen kennst."

„Ich auch nicht, Yugi. Und nun raus."

„Aber es ist MEINE Wohn...! Tris, bleib sitzen...!"

„Ähm, Leute, wollen wir zu mir fahren und uns die neuen Einbauküche von meiner Mutter anschauen, damit die zwei hier...äh...ihre Ruhe haben?"

„Spitzenidee, Tea...!"

„Äh...klar, super. Gehn wir."

„HEY! Leute, nur weil Kaiba sagt…es ist MEINE Wohn…"

„Schon ok, Joey, wir finden allein raus...kommt, Leute..."

„Äh...tschau Joey...Kaiba..."

„Schönen Abend noch, Joey...und wenn das hier vorbei ist...RUF MICH AN, ok? RUF MICH AN!"

„Komm schon, Tea..."

„Du...du kannst doch nicht einfach meine FREUNDE rausschmeissen, mann!"

„Wieso? Geht doch. Ist die Couch sauber?"

„DU setzt dich hier nirgendwo hi...- da ist ok. Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst mich nicht mehr anrufen!"

„Wie du siehst, halte ich mich daran."

„Aber damit meinte ich...na schön. Willst du irgendwas? Glas Leitungswasser? Lauwarme Cola? Scheibe Brot mit Erdnussbutter?"

„Ich hab schon gegessen. Ich bin nur aus einem Grund hier."

„Oh. OH! Dachte ich's mir doch...dass du keine Woche überlebst ohne ein schönen, heißen Happen funky sexy Joey Wh...-"

„Hör auf mit den Hüften zu kreiseln, das sieht idiotisch aus. Und setz dich hin. Du WEISST, warum ich hier bin."

„Warum denn?"

„Komm schon."

„Komm schon WAS!"

„Du WEISST es!"

„Ich weiss WAS! Und warum machst du deinen Koffer auf? Was ist da drin? Was soll das? Was ist das für ein Papier...?"

„Ich sagte setz dich HIN. Ok. Du willst also weiter Spielchen spielen. Ich muss es zugeben: du hast mich. Eine Woche so zu tun, als hättest du mit mir Schluss gemacht...-"

„Ab...aber Kaiba, ich HAB mit dir Schluss gemacht...!"

„...eine Woche so ZU TUN, als hättest du mit mir Schluss gemacht, war eine gewagte Strategie, Wheeler. Aber insgesamt nicht schlecht. Du hast mich soweit. Ich bin hier, um zu verhandeln."

„Meine...was...meine...Strate...gie...aber das war keine...äh, du hast recht. Das war meine Strategie. Genau. Aber was denn verhandeln?"

„Verhandeln über...du weißt schon. Unsere...Sache."

„Unsere Affäre?"

„So weit würde ich nicht gehen..."

„Ok. Hast recht. Wenns ne Affäre wäre, hättest du mich wenigsten einmal zum Essen eingeladen irgendwo oder mir ne geile Uhr geschenkt oder so was. Also: über unsere Fickgeschichte."

„Genau. Also, ich dachte...wie, brauchst du eine Uhr?"

„Nö...das war nurn Beisp..."

„Willst du die hier?"

„Kaiba, ich hab eine Uhr...he, kann die unter Wasser? Boah."

„Nimm schon."

„Ok."

„Also, nachdem wir das hätten...ich bin hier, um neue Bedingungen auszuhandeln, die ausreichen, damit du diesen dämlichen Generalstreik unterbrichst."

„...und du wieder zu deinem täglichen Happen funky sexy Joey kommst!"

„Hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn. Ich hab genau gesehen, wie du mir auf den Hintern gestarrt hast, als ich mit Yugi und...den zwei anderen geredet habe."

„Du hast nicht mit ihnen geredet. Du hast sie rausgeschmissen...aus MEINER WOHNUNG."

„Sie sind freiwillig gegangen, als sie mich gesehen haben..."

„Passiert dir oft, oder? Nicht so der Kracher auf Parties?"

„Kommen wir zum Thema zurück."

„Unsere Fickgeschichte."

„Genau. Offensichtlich wies unsere erste Vereinbarung Lücken auf, die dich veranlasst haben, einen gewissen...Abstand zu suchen. Ich möchte hierzu ein generelles Statement von dir. Halt die Klappe, nicht sofort. Zuerst muss ich wissen: liegen konkurrierende Angebote vor?"

„Konk...WAS!"

„Konkurrierende Angebote, Wheeler. Ich übersetze es für dich. Stehst du in Kontakt mit anderen Interessenten, die ein intimes Verhältnis mit dir wollen?"

„He! Es ist eine Woche her! Für was hältst du mich – n Flittchen! Äh...ich bin natürlich begehrt...auf dem...Markt...aber ich trauere noch um all die Zärtlichkeit und Romantik, die WIR hatten."

„Soll das eine Beschwerde sein? Fehlte Romantik? Zärtlich...keit?"

„Ähm...also...ich bin kein Softie aber...es könnte schon...also weißt du..."

„Nein. Weiss ich nicht. Spezifizier das."

„Also wir müssen nicht mit dem Schwan im Liebestunnel fahren oder so...oder äh...schmusen...und wenn du mir ein Karaoke-Ständchen bringen würdest wär das sicher tierisch peinlich..."

„Wird nicht passieren, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Aber wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit...Küssen?"

„Das tun wir doch."

„Ich dachte so in der Mundregion, Kaiba. Vielleicht mal direkt auf die Lippen? Mit Zunge? Mit heiss und leidenschaftlich im Nacken festhalten?"

„Wozu soll das nützen?"

„He, verhandeln wir hier MEINE Bedingungen oder was?"

„Also schön...ich denke...ich könnte mich dazu bewegen, dich ab und zu mal zu...küssen."

„Dann mach mal."

„Wie, sofort? Wheeler, wir sind mitten in der Verhandl..."

„Beweise mir, dass du es kannst. Ich muss doch die Qualität des Angebotes prüfen, stimmts oder hab ich recht."

„Wheeler...du brauchst keinen Beweis. Warum sollte ich mit deinem Mund nicht können, was ich perfekt mit deinem..."

„Feige?"

„Also schön."

„Oh, toll."

„Dann komm her! Oder erwartest du, dass ich aufstehe?"

„Oh. Ähm. Ok. So?"

„Bereit?"

„Ähm...sicher."

„Warum zitterst du?"

„Nun KÜSS schon!"

„Also schön..."

„..."

„..."

„Whoa..."

„Und?"

„Kaiba...das...noch mal."

„Nein, EINE Demonstration genügt."

„Aber...ich habs nicht richtich mitbekommen, wir müssen noch mal!"

„DAS hast du mitbekommen. Nur der erste ist umsonst. Zuerst wird weiter verhandelt."

„Du bist SO fies..."

„Punkt eins: in regelmäßigen Abständen Küssen. Das hätten wir. Damit kann ich leben."

„Kaiba?"

„Was?"

„Wenn du SO küssen kannst, warum machst du das dann nicht?"

„Vielleicht, Wheeler, weil beim Küssen die Illusion entsteht, ich hätte dich gern. Aber wenn du es magst, verscheißert zu werden...nächster Punkt. Was fehlt dir sonst noch...?"

„Du bist so ein Arsch."

„Stimmt. Aber DAS ist nicht verhandelbar. Nächster Punkt?"

„Na schön, ok. Also...was fällt mir noch ein...also, es gefällt mir nicht, wie mich die Kante von deinem Schreibtisch in die Seite rammt, wenn du mich da flachlegst. Da komm ich mir so billig vor."

„O mann Wheeler, soll ich mir deinetwegen einen runden Schreibtisch anschaffen?"

„Das nicht, aber warum machen wir es nicht mal...in einem Bett? Die sind dafür gemacht, weißt du."

„In...einem...Bett...du und ich in EINEM...Bett? In MEINEM Bett!"

„Nö, wir können auch hier."

„Bei DIR? Ist das da eine Kakerlake drüben an der Wand?"

„Kaiba, deine Vorstellungen von einem Sozialapartment sind nicht mehr modern. Es ist sehr gepflegt hier. Das an der Wand ist eine leere Schokoriegel-Hülle."

„Du meinst also, es macht IRGENDEINEN Unterschied, ob ich es dir auf dem Schreibtisch mache oder auf einer Matratze?"

„Es ist viel bequemer! DU weißt das natürlich nicht, DU liegst NIE unten! Was mich zum nächsten Punkt führt..."

„Vergiss es...!"

„Ich weiss, ich weiss, dein Arsch ist deine Festung und so...aber...ich weiss nicht, es KÖNNTE unserer Sache nicht schaden, wenn du AUCH mal...sagen wir...auf die Knie gehen würdest? So vor mir...? Verstehst du...?"

„Ugh."

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? Na dann, schön dass du da warst. Tschau."

„Warte! Ich WUSSTE doch, dass du dir das heimlich ausmalst...scheiße...also schön...käme auf den Versuch an...von mir aus..."

„Stell dich nicht so an, ich musste mich auch dran gewöhnen, weißt du, aber ich habs DIR zu liebe gemacht! Würdest du das BITTE zur Kenntnis nehmen?"

„Oh, du bist so selbstlos. Dass du abgehst wie ein Pitbull wenn ich dir den Nacken kraule hat damit natürlich NICHTS zu tun, stimmts?"

„Ich würde im Zusammenhang mit Oralsex nicht das Wort Pitbull verwenden, Kaiba, sonst MACHE ich dir das nächste mal den Pitbull...!"

„Oho...es wird also ein nächstes Mal geben?"

„NUR wenn du es AUCH machst! Wir verhandeln noch."

„Hol mir ein Glas Wasser."

„MACHST du es nun oder nicht!"

„Okichmachs."

„Ich hör nichts."

„Ok...ichmachs ...lange dauern wird das eh nicht, nehm ich an."

„Wo hast DU eigentlich verhandeln gelernt, mann? Das war total unfreundlich! Ich habe ÜBERHAUPT keine verfrühten Orgasmen..."

„Naja..."

„Trink dein Wasser."

„...ich meine, ich kann es verstehen. Ich bin fantastisch im Bett."

„Du redest wirr, Kaiba. Schlucken nicht vergessen."

„Sehr lustig, Wheeler. So eine subtile Anspielung."

„Du bist doch nur sauer, weil du vor mir auf die Knie musst."

„Hauptsache, ich muss DAS nicht auch an Ort und Stelle vormachen..."

„Hee...coole Idee eigentlich..."

„Treib. Es nicht. Zu weit."

„Ok, ok! Ich bin auch eigentlich voll nicht in Stimmung..."

„Du bekommst doch nie einen hoch nach mehr als drei Ingwerbier..."

„Och...das weißt du noch? Süss von dir..."

„Das ist erst eine Woche her, ich leide nicht an Gedächtnisschwund, danke. Ich rekapituliere: wir haben regelmäßiges Küssen und...gelegentliche Fellatio. Ich schreibs auf. O...k...nächster Punkt."

„Höflichkeit."

„WAS?"

„Mehr Höflichkeit."

„In...welcher Situation...? Soll ich dich HÖFLICH auf dem Schulklo nehmen? Wie...ich kann mir das gerade nicht vorstellen..."

„Neeein! Das musst du so hart und rücksichtslos machen wie immer, das ist ok! Ich meine...du könntest...so diese kleinen netten Floskeln machen ab und zu. So_Danke,_ _Joey_ und _Bitte, Joey_ ...wenn ich dir was reiche zum Beispiel oder dir deine Wagentür aufmache..."

„...aber ich finde es AFFIG, wenn du mir die Wagentür aufmachst, ich hasse das!"

„Oh? Ok."

„Ich komm mir dann vor wie Paris Hilton!"

„Oh, dann lassen wir das. Streich das. Aber verstehst du...son kleines _Danke _ab und zu is schon nett. Weißt du, ich denke du würdest generell besser rüberkommen, wenn du...-"

„Ich komme ausgezeichnet rüber. Keine Lebenstips, bitte. Oh! Siehst du! Da war ein Bitte!"

„Äh...Guter Start. Super, Kaiba. Und wenn du manchmal son kleines nettes Kompliment…irgendwie sowas wie _Joey, du siehst aber scharf aus in der neuen Jeans_ oder..."

„_Joey, du siehst aber scharf aus in der neuen Jeans..._ Du willst, dass ich DAS zu dir sage? Na schön. Wenn man davon absieht, dass wir uns dabei BEIDE wie Idioten vorkommen werden..."

„Ähm...irgendwie hast du Recht, Kaiba. Das ist nicht so toll...außerdem brauchst du das eigentlich nicht laut zu sagen, ich merks schließlich, wenn du mir notgeil die Hose runterreißt..."

„Ich bin NIE notgeil..."

„...wie vor zwei Wochen in der 5-Minuten-Pause unterm Seifenspender..."

„Mjah, wollen wir weitermachen? Was sonst noch…? Teure Geschenke...Blumen, der Scheiss?"

„Uäch, nee danke, passt schon. Aber ab und zu son schickes Essen...in einem von diesen schicken Lokals...ich hab sogar nen Anzug, weißt du? Von der Silberhochzeit meiner Tante Irma. Seh ich toll drin aus."

„Das geht nicht, Wheeler."

„Du bist SO geizig!"

„Nein, ich will nur nicht mit dir gesehen werden."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil Leute denken könnten, ich mag dich, wenn ich dich zum Essen ausführe."

„Oh. Ach so, das. Aber...kann ich nicht mal teures Essen bestellen, wenn wir in nem Hotel sind? Und die Minibar plündern und so? Und können wir nicht mal ne Flasche Champagner kommen lassen?"

„Das lässt sich einrichten."

„Na schön, das reicht erst mal. Geil. Ich wollte schon immer mal Roomservice! Ach so, und Kaiba?"

„Hm?"

„Weißt du, was ich auch noch total spitze fände?"

„Ich nehm an, du sagst es mir."

„Du bist so schlau! Nämlich, was ich auch noch total spitze fände wär...wenn du auch mal Geräusche machen würdest."

„..."

„Kaiba?"

„...Geräusche...?"

„Du weißt schon, wenn wir es treiben...ich mach mir immer solche Mühe dir all diese kleinen heißen Sauereien zuzuflüstern und du machst keinen Piep! Nur immer dieses angestrengte Keuchen als würdest du´n Feld beackern. Das ist öde!"

„Ich halte nicht viel von Reden beim Sex."

„Aber es macht dich oberscharf, wenn ICH es tue...! Oder wie soll ich dieses dauernde _Lauter! LAUTER!_ verstehen?"

„Du bist eben eher der Typ, der sich total Gehen läßt, ich akzeptier das..."

„Du AKZEPTIERST das? Du wirst total spitz davon! Tu nicht so! Du kommst doch voll in Fahrt, wenn ich_Du bist der Größte!_ schreie. Oder_Du HAST den..._"

„...ich weiss ich WEISS! Aber ich bin eben eher introvertiert. Das ist Teil meiner Persönlichkeit. Auch beim Vögeln."

„Ach komm, lass locker! Hin und wieder so ein tiefes Genüssliches Stöhnen oder so ein rau hingehauchtes _Joey, besorgs mir!_ bringt dich doch nicht um? Wolltest du noch nie dabei was Schmutziges sagen? Warum wirst du gerade rot?"

„Aber DU besorgst es mir doch nicht! ICH besorge es DIR!"

„Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären..."

„VERGISS ES."

„Dein Arsch weiss nicht, was GUT für ihn ist."

„Ich führe diese Verhandlungen aber nicht mit dem Arsch, sondern mit dem Hirn. Im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Hast du das mit den schmutzigen Wörtern aufgeschrieben? Hast du? Hast du?"

„NUR wenn du versprichst, mir nicht mehr beim Sex_Oh_ _BABY! _ins Ohr zu keuchen.

„Aber...das rutscht mir einfach immer so raus!"

„Ich bin nicht dein Baby, Wheeler. Ein Baby ist ein hilflos zappelndes Lebwesen, das seinen Speichelfluss nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Ich habe nichts mit einem Baby gemeinsam. Das turnt mich ab."

„Aber wie soll ich dichn dann nennen? Immer nur_Kaiba! Kaiba!_ schreien ist mir zu langweilig."

„Ich finde _Meister _klingt hübsch."

„Ich werde dich NICHT beim Sex mit Meister anreden! Du bist doch total durchgeknallt! Und übrigens, SO GUT kannst du es auch nicht!"

„Von mir aus – aber KEIN Baby. Alles außer Baby."

„Wie wärs mit:_mein kleiner Liebesdrache_?"

„Alles außer _Baby_und _mein kleiner Liebesdrache_."

„Ok. Ich denk mir was Neues aus."

„Und auch KEINE Varianten von _mein kleiner Liebesdrache_!"

„Mist!"

„Ok...wir hätten dann...Küssen...Fellatio...ähm...Sex...in Wheelers...Bett...ab und zu_Bitte_ und_Danke_ sagen...schmutzige...Ausdrücke...Roomservice... Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass ich schon ziemlich weit gegangen bin. Können wir das nun also abhaken und ich machs dir höflich und mit vielen schmutzigen Wörtern auf dem Bett? Ich hab die Handschellen dabei."

„Ho! HO! Nicht so eilig, Goldknabe! Das Wichtigste fehlt noch...!"

„Ich mache dir KEIN billiges Kompliment für die Hose! Auch wenn du...scharf darin aussiehst."

„Nicht schlecht, aber das meint ich nicht. Echt, wir können sofort abschließen. Ich will nur noch eins."

„Und?"

„..."

„Wheeler, ist das nun ne dramatische Pause oder was?"

„Kaiba – ich will, dass du es endlich zugibst."

„Nein, ich liebe dich nicht."

„Ich WEISS, Geldsack. Aber GIB verdammtnochmal ENDLICH zu, dass es dir mit mir Spass macht."

„Ich habe keinen Spass."

„Und warum bist du dann hier und zwingst mich, blöde Verträge auszuhandeln damit wir wieder vögeln?"

„Weil..."

„Na!"

„Weil..."

„Da fällt dir keine Ausrede mehr ein, was? Ich will es nur einmal hören. Ok? Ich werd nie wieder nachhaken. Aber du musst es wenigstens heute Abend einmal zugeben. Dass du mich wiederhaben willst, weil es dir mit mir gefällt. Dass du mich wiederhaben willst, weil die Zeit mit mir GUT war. Und...Spass. Und das, obwohl…ich es bin. Oder vielleicht...WEIL ich es bin."

„Ich..."

„Na MACH."

„Du hast Recht, ok? Es stimmt. Können wir dann?"

„Was stimmt?"

„Alles...was du eben gesagt hast. Es ist wahr. So, wars das?"

„DU sollst es sagen, Kaiba. Einfach zu sagen, ich hab Recht, wie billig ist DAS denn nun!"

„Wheeler, das ist doch albern..."

„Raus. Damit. Oder du kommst heute wirklich nirgendwo mehr rein. Und auch morgen nicht und überhaupt nie mehr!"

„Ich...ich hab die Handschellen! Du magst doch die Handschellen!"

„Lenk nicht ab!"

„Ziehst du...ziehst du die Schuluniform an, wenn ich es sage...?"

„Mhm...sie ist sogar frisch gebügelt...mhmmm..."

„Ok. Ok. Also: Wheeler, die Zeit mit dir war angenehm. Sie war kurzweilig und unterhaltsam und extrem entspannend. Und sie war...spaßig. Und das, obwohl..."

„Oder vielleicht WEIL..."

„OBWOHL du es bist. Und ich will, dass es wieder so ist. Reicht das?"

„Nun noch so nen Kuss wie eben obendrauf und du hast mich."

„Sie ist frisch gebügelt?"

„Und weichgespült!"

„Also schön, komm her."

„..."

„..."

„Woah."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, die Verhandlungen sind zu unser beider Befriedigung abgeschlossen. Deal, Wheeler...?"

„Deal, Bab...Kaiba."

„Gut. Wo bleibt die Uniform?"

„Moment...ich räum nur schnell den Tisch frei, stell die lauwarme Cola in den Kühlschrank und pack die Erdnussbutter woanders hin..."

„Ich dachte, du willst es im Bett? Tische sind zu unbequem?"

„Weißt du, dieser Tisch ist aus sehr weichem Holz..."

„Ah."

„Kannst probeliegen, wenn du willst, während ich die Sachen wegräume...ich zieh mir die Uniform an und lege mich auf dich drauf..."

„VERGISS ES."

„Nur´n Scherz. Aber warts ab...die nächsten Verhandlungen kommen schon noch...wo ich doch nun weiss, was man mit einem Streik alles erreichen kann...EY! Was soll das!"

„Ich sagte doch, ich hab die Handschellen mitgebracht. Also...wo finde ich die Uniform?"

BITTERZARTES HENTAI-ENDE

...dieser Geschichte. G Ich hoffe, es ist irgendwie möglich, dem Kaiba x Wheeler-Wortwechsel zu folgen...

Das mit dem Nur-Dialog ist natürlich ne feige Nummer von mir. Aber irgendwie kam es so am Besten. Und ich denke, wenn es zu diesem Wortduell noch ne Szene gegeben hätte, wär das Ganze zu sehr in die Breite gegangen...und allzu lange wollte ich die beiden nicht auf den Vollzug ihres Vertragsabschlusses warten lassen...

Und ich hoffe inständig für Joey, dass die Seme/Uke-Debatte beim nächsten Streik noch mal auf den Tisch kommt...

Gruss,

EM


End file.
